Kanda Yuu x Lavi
by kawaiilolita9
Summary: I wrote this a while ago. for the first chapter there are no names because I wrote this for a class and they all hate anime. But I tried to make it obvious who is who.
1. Chapter 1

Lavi's POV:

It had been a month since the man left home, he recalled, constantly working, trying not to remember the one he left behind. He remembered telling himself that he would be home soon to hold his beloved in his arms once again. But now he felt the pain of being away, not saying a proper good-bye, and the fear of losing the only thing that is precious to him.  
Although the most thing that he feared at that moment was the thought that crossed his mind, he might never get the chance to tell that special person 'hello' again or say 'I love you' for the first time.  
But what time he did have left in this world he wanted to spend it remembering the good times and not on the things that could have been. He remembered the smile on his love's face, and as soon as that smile popped in his head he started to cry, "I don't want to leave you, I'm sorry my love!" he cried and put the hand that wasn't holding his wound on his face.  
By then the man was struggling to stay awake for the loose of too much blood was getting harder to deal with. But he did not want to sleep though he wanted to have a second chance. But most of all he wanted to hold the love of his life just one more time, more then anything else in the world.  
He started to cry again. "If he saw me like this, crying, he would get mad at me for worrying too much." he managed out with a soft laugh. He then sighed and pulled his hand away from his face making a "thud" noise when it hit the wooden floor. He looked at the door in the room of where he was hiding and saw a figure coming towards him, "I'm ready reaper…" he whispered to soft to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuu's POV:

When I walked into that room I just stood there in shock. He couldn't be could he? I slowly walked over to him; he whispered something that I could not hear. Once I was next to him I bent down and held his head in my shaking hand. He was so cold, I went to speak his name but nothing came out. I had never been more scared in my life. This man sitting in front of me was someone I just could not lose. I had never felt this way before when I was with him that is why I went after him. In my gut I just knew that something was going to go wrong, if only I had gotten here sooner.  
I then leaned forward and put my head against his chest, I heard his heart beating. Just as I was pulling my head back he coughed and whispered my name. I looked at him was he thinking of me? I stood up bringing him with me carefully; I managed to get him on my back and walked back to the Inn I was staying at. It was dark out so being seen by the Akuma shouldn't be a problem I said to myself when I walked outside.  
We got to the Inn about an hour later; I was so worried about being seen I didn't realize I was walking so slow. I then walked over to the one bed in the room and laid him down. I removed his shirt and saw the wound that was causing him so much pain. I turned around and went to go get some water, a rag and bandages form the bathroom. I cleaned the large wound out and then bandaged him up.  
"You better not die on me baka." I said covering him with a blanket and running my figures through his hair. I then pulled up a chair and watched him sleep.

Lavi's POV:

I woke up with a light in my eyes. Was I dead? I just laid there for a few more minutes till the light wasn't so bright. I realized I was in a room, but where? How did I even get here in the first place? I then looked to my right and saw him. He was sitting in a chair sleeping. I just watched him; he looked so peaceful, was he even real? I went to touch him but I got this sharp pain in my stomach and I looked down to see what it was. My wound it was all bandaged up, had he come to my aid, or did someone tell him I was almost dead?  
I looked at him again and saw him stir, "Yuu?" I said softly. He shot open his eyes and looked at me. I reached out my hand I wanted to know if he was really there with me. He just kept looking at me right it the eye, but he finally took my hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked him after a few more minutes of looking at each other.  
"Came to save your butt." He said in reply before he stood up. I went to follow him but he just gave me that look saying you better stay there.  
"Where you going Yuu?" I asked when he went for the door.  
"Get something to eat; I'm sure you're probably hungry."


End file.
